


Gear Up

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Here's a pure Originshipping thing I did, since I haven't focused on just Steven/Wallace in quite a while.And yes, I freely admit I wrote this inspired by the Carpenters' version of "Please, Mr. Postman" (I thought it was cute, okay?)





	

Sootopolis Gym rested safe that afternoon, free from the threat of Legendaries or any evil doers. Ever since Groudon and Kyogre's might had been contained, life seemed to return to normal in Hoenn. And once Steven had been dethroned as Champion, all welcomed his successor with open arms. With their power on hand, the region would suffer no more issues for the moment.

That is, except for one thing.

As the afternoon's sun beamed on Sootopolis Gym's exterior, it bathed the area in its warmth. With the calm seas within reach, all seemed as perfect as could be. But even nature's perfection couldn't rid Wallace of his longing. It compelled him outside, to where the Wailord mailbox lay. As he stood beside it, he glanced up to the clear sky. In such a state, what he sought should've been readily visible.

"He's late!" Wallace groaned under his breath. "Or, is he?" When he'd left his Gym, it was ten minutes to three. Still unsure of himself, he fished out his PokeNav for the time. "3:15?! He should've been here! What's he doing, sightseeing?!" Now lost to his frustration, Wallace slumped against the mailbox. As he glanced skyward again, he heard approaching footsteps.

As it stood, one of his Gym's Beauty trainers was leaving for her break. Though she'd grown accustomed to her boss' customs, he captured her attention once more. Ever since Steven's departure elsewhere, Wallace had taken to watching the mail with a Braviary's precision. He'd never done that before, which set her mind racing.

Though she'd never mentioned it to Wallace, she could tell something bothered him. She wasn't sure of its extent, however; Was it because he just missed his dear friend? Or, was it because of something more? What power did Steven have over her boss, anyway?

Tiffany knew it improper to pry, but she couldn't help herself then. As she met Wallace at the mailbox, his head was still raised. He seemed lost to the world, his focus on the mail's promise. In turn, she glanced up as well, searching for the carrier Pokemon.

A Pelipper usually mailed items to their box, though mail Dragonite filled in on occasion. Not that it mattered to Wallace; All he wanted was the mail to come at all, to soften his yearning. Meanwhile, her question rang hard on her own mind, leaving Tiffany to her own devices.

"What's your deal with the mail lately?" she mused aloud, capturing his attention. When Wallace turned to her, he tried to keep his expression neutral. However, his eyes betrayed him. Their teal depths revealed his inner storm, as powerful as Kyogre's own wrath. Tiffany shrank back, to his dismay. "I mean, I didn't mean to insult you! It's just, you've never been so obsessed with it before."

"Yes, I know," Wallace breathed out as he set a hand on his neck. "I know not to bother Mr. Pelipper so much, but-" His eyes softened, now full of an aching yen. "Honestly, I'm waiting for a letter from Steven. Ever since he left, we've been writing to each other." As Tiffany shot him a knowing smile, he took a sharp breath.

"We've been together for a while now, but-" he continued, his lip quaking. "He hasn't sent much lately, and I hope he's not getting bored of me." Wallace set his hand on his chin, seemingly deep in thought. "I know he'd never betray me, but I hate not knowing for sure. You know that feeling, or am I just being weird?"

"No, not at all, Sir," Tiffany replied as she nodded back. "I get it now!" She gave him a quick shrug, unsure of what else to do. "I've always wondered if you and Steven were an item, and now I know!" She chuckled to herself as Wallace smiled sheepishly. "I'm so happy for you! You two were so close, and I'm sure Steven misses you too."

Struck by her honesty, he sighed to himself. "I know, I know," Wallace said with a bittersweet smile. "But, it's so strange to me. To think, he could just leave like that! Have me waiting for him, like a love struck kid!" He chuckled softly and tossed his head. "It's like that old song, 'Please, Mr. Pelipper, look and see/If there's a letter in your bag for me'. You know what I mean?"

Tiffany nodded once more, vaguely aware of what he referred to. As she racked her mind, the familiar tune rose forth. "Like, 'Why's it taking such a long time?'," she sang on soft, lyrical breath. "Then it's, 'For me to hear from that boy of mine?', yeah?"

In an instant, she could hear Wallace singing the song in perfect clarity. His voice was full of longing, bright and hopeful. Captivated once more, Tiffany chimed in as an airborne being caught wind of their voices.

Within moments, a familiar, squawking cry pierced their ears. The pair glanced up, only to see a Pelipper against the bright sun. He wore a large mail bag, slung against left side. As he flew down to the mailbox, Wallace gave a sigh of relief. When the creature was on ground, Tiffany ran up to him. Aware of what they desired, Pelipper dug around his bag and fished out some letters.

When all of Sootopolis Gym's mail was out, Wallace stepped to him. In a fell swoop, he clutched the letters and turned back. As he dug through their contents, Tiffany shot Pelipper a knowing grin. In turn, the creature glance to Wallace and squawked softly in reply.

"Thanks, Mr. Pelipper!" Tiffany exclaimed as she patted the creature's head. "We've been waiting forever!" In turn, he squawked with glee and opened his massive maw. Before she could decline his offer, he'd fished out a Heart Scale from its depths. Though slightly off-put, Tiffany accepted the scale and nodded to him. Within seconds, Pelipper was off to the sky, ready to deliver more items.

All the while, Wallace was preoccupied with Steven's letter. As he opened the Fab Mail, she watched on in anxious anticipation. Within moments, he'd pulled out a letter, which he leafed through. Its contents gripped him so, just as he longed for.

"What's it say?" Tiffany breathed out, capturing his attention once more. Still lost in his bliss, Wallace hesitated to tell her, unsure of what he'd read himself. With the letter in hand, he turned to her.

"Read it for yourself," he breathed out as a smile crept onto his face. "Go ahead." Tiffany grasped the letter, leaving Wallace dumbstruck by it all. As she she read its contents, her own smile grew as well. Once she was done, she met his eyes. Their storm had subsided now, leaving him as lovely and serene as the seas around them.

Overcome with joy, she embraced Wallace, to his surprise. He made nothing of it, for nothing could faze him right then. As they rested in one another's arms, he offered a quick blessing to Arceus itself. All he'd ever wanted of Steven had come, and he was gracious his prayers had been answered. With a now light heart, Wallace pulled back from Tiffany, and gave her a knowing nod.

With that, she knew what was to be done. Though their day at the Gym wasn't finished, more important things called for their attention. But for now, they'd take things one at a time. As they walked back to the Gym, the letter slipped from Wallace's grasp in the wind. He sensed it was gone in time, but he was fine with that.

For, knowing what was to come was worth more than the mail that'd come. The very wind could read what Steven had said, his unabashed devotion. As it stood, the letter rose into the air, where Pelipper had just been. And against the winds of change, Steven's words rang clear as day, as pure as one's love could ever be.

 

Dear Wallace,

I hope you've been doing well back home. Having left Johto, I am now exploring Sinnoh. It really is a lovely region, if not rather chilly.

Sorry I haven't written back too much lately; I've been swamped with paperwork! I've recently purchased a charming Villa in the Resort Area. It's part of a subsection in the Battle Zone, which is close to a great arena and beautiful scenery.

I can't say I was expecting this, but what can I say? I just saw the place, and thought of you, Wallace. It's so clean and beautiful, and well-

I think you'll like it a lot, my love. I bought it for us, so we could be together on vacations there. Honestly, I've missed you so much since I've left. While I've learned much about myself and the world, Hoenn beckons me still.

More than anything, you pull me back, Wallace. All I could think was how much we'd enjoy seeing the world together. I know you have your duties, and I have mine. But I just kept expecting to see you near me, like we'd known back home.

When I realize you're not there, my heart aches a bit more. So, while I've had fun traveling, I don't think I want to go at it alone anymore.

Do you recall what I said to you in the Champion's room before I left? How I'd asked if you'd be with me when I finally pursued my dreams? How you agreed, if I'd do the same for you?

I think the time has come, Wallace. I know what my dream is now. It's you, my love.

Would you like to accompany me, now and forever?

Whatever may come, I don't care. I just need you beside me again, to have and hold. I don't know when this letter will reach you, but I'll feel as I do until my dying day. I hate waiting as well, but I hope you feel as I do.

-Yours Forever, Steven


End file.
